


Change My Heart

by Darker_Fanfictions



Series: Anime One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/F, Fainting, I know, Lesbians, M/M, Mikasa is caring and sweet, Panic Attacks, Undressing, annie is anxious, bad title, goth mikasa, highschool, its 10:00 PM, short summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Fanfictions/pseuds/Darker_Fanfictions
Summary: Annie is a lesbian. Always has been.What happens when she finds herself in the bedroom of her crush, Mikasa Ackerman?Read to find out!
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Yelena
Series: Anime One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Change My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Here it is, the first Homosexual one shot Of many more to come. This is my otp for Mikasa, so writing this made me very happy. I love comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Mikasa x Annie One-shot 

The crowd outside of the performance was starting to thin. Most people had already paid for their tickets hours ago and were inside getting seated. Annie pushed back her falling whisps of hair nervously. She took a step forward as the line moved in unison. She ran her fingers over the rough green paper in her hand. Trying to calm her nerves as she traced the number ten printed on it.

She had been to a couple of concerts before. She had gone with Reiner and Bertolt to a pop musicians show, and another with Sasha and Connie. She had enjoyed them both, but her taste in music was elsewhere. 

She wasn’t shy, it was just that she preferred them not knowing some of her personal details. Like that one of her favorite foods was a “Chee-burg Steak”. Eren was teased enough about it also being his favorite food, why should she have to have the same behavior directed towards her? It was easier just to lie and keep quiet.

“No more ! There’s no more space in the stadium ! Stop buying tickets ! Sorry folks !” Called an old man from the front.

Annie’s heart sunk. This was the one concert by Billie Eilish she could actually make it to! It was in the city where she went to high school, and she had saved up enough by working night shifts at her job just to get here! 

She angrily stuffed the 10 dollar bill back into her purse, cursing and biting her lip to try and stop the urge to knock some innocent person straight onto their face. She stomped out of the complaining line and towards the exit, hearing the small ‘clack’ of her heels against the pavement. She had stood outside for two hours and for what? A disappointment, that’s what. She tried to imagine the Netflix and ice cream waiting for her at home. 

She jumped a bit when she heard someone yelling profanities and throwing something to the ground.

“Goddammit!! Do you know what I went through to get here you assholes?!” A particularly familiar voice screamed, sparking her interest.

She knew who it was. How could she forget that velvet voice, even when she was pissed she still sounded like an angel. She turned her head towards the sound, instantly regretting it.

‘Mikasa...’ She thought, her eyes widening.

Her heart jumped when she saw the girl in black and silver whip their head around, jet black hair flowing behind her gracefully. Oh how she would love to tangle her hands in those locks of darkness. 

The moment her eyes locked onto the grey voids sparkled with violet that were Mikasa’s eyes, she wanted to run and hide somewhere those eyes would never find her. She had always loved staring at her from a far. During math and English, across the cafeteria, and through the slits of space in the jungle people call high school hallways. Time froze whenever she saw Mikasa looking at her though. Her body rushed to high temperatures whenever Mikasa caught her staring. But when she saw them staring at her, it was a different feeling. Warmth, appreciation, confusion, excitement, and another feeling. Something unknown to her. 

“Annie? I didn’t think you liked Billie Eilish,” 

The voice had snapped her into reality again. Oh she loved that voice. Especially when it said her name. She wanted them to say it again and again, just like she did whenever this person was in sight or reach.

She pushed back her bangs, hoping her face wasn’t red. It was dark out but not that dark.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Ackerman .” She said coolly.

“You didn’t make it either ?” Mikasa responded.

“Do you think I would stand out here if I had ?”

The comment came off as rude but not an attempt to anger Mikasa, so she let it slide. If Annie wanted to piss her off even more then she already was, she would have done it and left. Annie wasn’t the type to just stand and talk, she was the opposite. What was she playing at?

“Cruel as ever Annie, but nonetheless, intriguing.” 

At this Annie froze. How was she intriguing? It made her feel a sudden sting in her stomach. Her anxiety wasn’t going to get the best of her. 

‘Just breathe. Stop getting so defensive. Lower your guard once and a while.’

“How so ?” She remarked, trying to breathe.

“Well I find your taste in music good, but it’s . . . uncharacteristic of you .” Mikasa lingered on the end, searching for the correct word.

“I just never said it, so you never knew. If I had said something you probably would have put it into my characteristics and opinions .” Annie shot back, trying to show her point of keeping to herself.

“I’m glad we have the same taste in music,” Mikasa stated, trying to ease Annie’s anger.

“It means we have something in common and something to talk about.” She implied showing a soft smile towards the blonde.

Annie quickly ducked her head, turning to leave and hiding the blush the grew on her face. She knew a crush when she saw it but never in a million years did she think she would be the one crushing on someone! Especially not the beautiful, fierce, strong, goth, that is Mikasa Ackerman! How did it come to this? She knew she was a lesbian but how had she let it get out this far? If anyone found out, especially her friends, she would be tortured for the rest of her life! 

Ymir was lucky, she had the queen of the school by her side, Historia Reiss. She used to be a mythic bitch, but she became a lot softer after her dad died and she started dating Ymir. Ymir was the captain of the girls volleyball and was an amazing athlete. They hung around each other a lot but Historia never accepted all of those marriage proposals until second year. 

Instead of being harassed and teased, she lived by the queens side. She was able to express herself safely because the loved, rich kid was on her side. Everyone still thanks her for helping Historia return to being kind. Historia only continued to get praise and acceptance from her pears about her coming out as a lesbian. 

Reiner was slightly upset after that but also seemed like a different person after he realized him and Historia would never work. He talked to Annie a lot about his troubles and seemed completely different after that. Either he completely cracked or he got over it and moved on like a normal person. Bertolt for one was actually very happy Reiner was over Historia. Does he seriously think Annie can’t see the way he drools over Reiner when they go to his football games? Sure she knew he wasn’t completely gay. They fourth grade bertolt had a huge crush on her, but that was over quickly when Reiner became his best friend. 

It only slightly made Annie feel lonely. Not like she liked him, but he was her only friend. She was safe from people who were homophobic with the tallest kid standing at her side. After the first insults on her desk and locker, plus a handful of rumors and lies spread by her fake female friends. She went home and learned martial arts till her skills were sharper then the knife she held. Her father was very protective and supportive of her, helping with anything she asked him.

Reiner was also, surprisingly, a huge help after people find out she was homosexual. He saw the way people started treating her and immediately stepped in. He walked with her through the halls and on her way home. He was a tall, muscular guy who was popular with the girls and had a ton of badass friends that would beat up any kid that got in their way. She was grateful to have him be her friend and accept her. 

Bertolt was devastated and gravelly guilted by the fact he had started hanging with Reiner’s friends right before she began getting bullied. It made him feel like it was his fault entirely. It wasn’t though.

The person who ruined her life in middle school was Hitch Dreyse, her first female friend. They sat next to each other in class and eventually, after Bertolt left, Hitch started talking to Annie. They weren’t besties at first, much the opposite, but eventually Annie thought it would be okay to befriend her after Hitch showed dedication to becoming closer.

They were friends for a while, a month or so. But then Annie did something she would regret for the rest of her life. During a sleepover at Annie’s house, she told Hitch her big secret.

“Truth or dare !” Hitch giggled,

“Truth, I guess.” Annie said, sipping some of her Coke.

“What’s your biggest secret ?” Hitch squealed, obviously sugar-high.

“Um . .I guess that would have to be . . .” Annie swallowed, slightly nervous. Should she tell her? Was it the right time? Yes. Hitch was her best friend. 

“I’m h-homosexual .” Annie stuttered, trying to control her wavering voice as she nervously dug her nails into the side of her leg.

Hitch burst out laughing, falling forwards and banging her hand on the ground in a fit of giggles.

“That’s gotta be the best one yet!! Your voice was so deadpanned !!” 

Annie frowned. 

“I’m serious Hitch. I’m a lesbian. Ok? No joke.” Annie said, slightly irritated.

Hitch stopped laughing and made a choking noise. She looked up and her face was blank. Annie’s stomach clenched painfully.

“That’s . . . Um . . .” Hitch was at a loss for words.

Annie felt tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall. She swallowed dryly, pushing her tears down and away.

“ God, I’m so tired! It’s really late. Wanna go to bed now?” Annie quickly broke the silence, sounding slightly fake. 

Hitch nodded slowly, her face was a mixture of confused and utter surprise. 

The next day at school Annie had almost forgot about the incident when she looked up at her locker. Scrawled across it in permanent marker were the many slurs for someone homosexual. Her jaw dropped, tears swelled in her eyes, quickly falling and covering her cheeks. Her eyes raced across every word, hoping it wasn’t real. Suddenly she heard a fit of giggles and laughs from all around her. She quickly turned her head towards a nearby standing teacher she had saw before, eyes still dripping salty water. All she got was a look of disgust, the man scoffed and turned away, walking down the hall, leaving her defenseless. 

She let out a broken sob and ran the other direction, slamming the girls bathroom door behind her and locking it. It was against school rules but why did she care? She knew the weeks ahead would be hell. How could she tell her dad? What would Bertolt say? 

All she could think was,  
“I hate you Hitch. I will make you sorry. You will pay. I’ll have you crying on your knees! I hate you!!”

After that she was never the same. It took three weeks for her to trust Reiner and she still doesn’t trust his friends. Except for one. Pieck Finger. She was a couple months older then Annie and also a lesbian. The only difference between her and Annie was that she had five body guards not including her girlfriend Yelena who was the tallest girl Annie had laid eyes on. Taller then Bertolt! She was also the principles niece so she had the middle school under her control. No one dared to mess with her, much less mess with her most prized possession, Pieck. 

Annie envied Pieck. Annie envied Historia. They both were protected with love and friends. They had a girlfriend to snuggle with at night who loved them. Annie doubted her insomnia would let her sleep with someone else if it barely let her sleep at all. Most of all she envied the could find another person who was so willing to love them. It was like finding a needle in a haystack for Annie. She hadn’t come across anyone like her that was single and kind. Why was it so easy for them? Why was the world so cruel to Annie?

She was thrown out of her regrets by a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

“Don’t go ! I’m sorry if I upset you-“ Mikasa blurted, grasping Annie’s shoulder and effectively stopping her from running.

“Let me go !” Annie said, flinching violently at the sudden grasp.

“ Oh, sorry ! I didn’t mean to hurt you . . .” Mikasa quickly said, pulling her hand back towards her as if she had touched the inside of an oven.

“It’s . . . It’s fine, I have hyperesthesia so it’s not your fault . . .” Annie whispers.

Mikasa tried to remember what that word meant and hoped Annie would just tell her so she didn’t make a fool of herself. Annie, taking the gesture, continued.

“It means I’m hyper-touch sensitive dumbass. “ Annie deadpanned.

Mikasa chuckled, adjusting her necklace nervously. She was wearing black rough jeans that had loops of metal attaching her pants to her belt of leather and chains. The jeans were ripped reveling fishnet leggings underneath. She was in high-heeled black boots that had spiked black leather strips hung around it. She wore a baggy black T-shirt with the words “Sinners are Winners” written in a white medieval font. The shirt was tucked into her pants and had black and white striped sleeves underneath it. She had a choker that had silver chains connected by more circles of metal, along with a chain necklace holding a gold lock. Her belt had two chains connected to the side, slung over her hip. Her hair was cut short, giving her an undercut. She had two slips of bangs on each side of her face. 

It was hard for Annie to look at her perfect figure and not fall all over herself. She held back the many urges bundled inside her and took a breath.

“Annie ? Are you listening ? “ She heard Mikasa say while waving a hand in front of her face. 

She realized she had been staring at Mikasa for a second long enough for her to completely block out what she was saying.

“ S-sorry, could you repeat that ? I was thinking about something . . .”

‘Thinking about how hot it would be to see her undressed . . .’ 

Annie sighed and put her cold hand to the back of her burning neck.

“That’s fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place ?”

Annie started chocking on her own spit, gasping and coughing for air.

“ Are you ok?! Do you need something?! Like an inhaler or something?!“ Mikasa stuttered, flailing around Annie.

“I’m- . . . F-fine . . !” Annie forced between breaths.

Mikasa just stood there internally panicking while Annie composed herself. Mikasa worried Annie was disgusted with the idea of going to her place but it was quite literally the opposite. Annie was so startled at the thought of them being in Mikasa’s room alone together, her body had turned off for a second.

After a moment she stood up straight again and straightened her bangs, trying to get ahold of her emotions. No one had made her feel this way since . . . Ever? She hadn’t been in this much of a pressured “Fight or flight” situation for months! Now she was put on the spot,

Go with the hottest girl she had ever met, and potentially her crush, to their house and be in the same enclosed room with them for who knows how long!!

Or.

Reject them (and the once in a lifetime opportunity) and go home to a lonely, messy ‘depression hiding around every corner’ apartment and watch Netflix while regretting her decisions and crying into a pillow for hours.

There was only one choice in Annie’s eyes.

“I guess I could come with you if it’s not to much of a bother, and if it’s not shared with Eren and his little bitch.” Annie said quietly until the last part.

“Levi ? “ Mikasa snickered,

“ He’s such a pain. There’s only enough space in highschool for one short, dead-stare, homosexual, badass martial artist master. “ Annie joked oblivious to what she had just exposed.

Mikasa laughed at her joke but stoped mid chuckle.

“What is it ?” Annie asked, tilting her head to see Mikasa’s face better.

“You. . . You said you were homosexual. . . “ Mikasa whispered, a hand partly covering her mouth.

It felt like she had just got swallowed by a wave and was being thrown around in the darkness, smashing and dragging against the sand unexpectedly for hours.

“It’s not what you think! I wasn’t implying that I was a lesbian, am a lesbian- I um . . . I just thought about how he was dating Eren, and that their both boys? I mean, that I wasn’t - I was trying to-!” Annie stuttered as she tried to make up an explanation. 

“Stop, stop, stop, stop.” 

Annie felt her eyes dampen. It was all repeating! Her one chance of (maybe) getting someone to be her close, trustworthy, friend was down the drain. She could feel her chest seize up, pain racking through her ribs. She tried to run but her legs wobbled unsteadily. She didn’t notice what was happening until the details in her vision started to blur. She couldn’t hear what Mikasa was saying because her thoughts were too loud and her ears had started ringing. She saw Mikasa’s blurred arm reach towards her and she took a step back, her slightly numb hands flying in front of her. 

She couldn’t remember what happened next. She expected her last thoughts as she passed out to be filled with the cold hard ground smashing against her back. She never felt the impact though. Maybe she was too tired to feel it. 

-————————————————-————————————————-

She woke up in a warm bed, a comforter snuggled around her. She rolled to her side taking a breath of lavender. She recognized it as the smell of her (secret) favorite person (Other then her dad).

“Mm . . . “ she hummed happily, nuzzling against the smell.

“Mikasa . . .” She whispered, sliding her hands towards the smell and grabbing something firm.

She slowly dragged her eyelids open despite her headache telling her to sleep. Her side-slanted vision was adjusting when she realized where she was. She jumped up, her head aching still. She frantically searched her surroundings. 

She was in a room that was painted a dull blue. The walls had strung lights hung from the corners of the room. White flowers were painted across the walls leaving a peaceful vibe. There was a desk in the corner, with a laptop and organized papers and pens. A lamp sat next to it, though it was turned off. 

The black fan overhead was turning slowly. Annie could feel the small flings of cold air it managed to make as they slid down parts of her that weren’t under the blanket. There was a huge walk-in closet next to the desk. It’s doors were closed, painted a light grey. The bed was a queen sized bed, holding two silky white pillows, one of which she had been resting on. The comforter was a slight blue, matching the walls and the bedrest at the top of the bed.

There was a small dresser next to the bed, holding a small, seemingly, vintage lamp. It was embroidered with black flowers and vines over a dark reddish, magenta, cover. The lamp was on and so were the string lights. 

Annie looked down at what she had grabbed earlier. It was a black T-shirt she fondly remembered seeing Mikasa wear to class multiple times. She only sometimes looked at what Mikasa was wearing, she was just to busy staring at her face. She blushed intensely realizing where she was. 

She was inside Mikasa Ackerman’s room. 

She was laying in Mikasa Ackerman’s bed.

“Holy shit.” She whispered to herself.

Quickly she checked if the door was open. It was closed, thank the heavens. She took another wary look around the room before snatching the shirt back into her hands and stuffing it against her face. She inhaled the beautiful scent and was filled with instant euphoria. She fell backwards onto the bed and sighed happily. She had never felt more safe and anxious at the same time since she had taken her first steps into her father’s house. 

She dropped her arms down next to her, leaving the shirt still covering her face. She relaxed for a second before squealing with joy and curling up with the shirt. It was exciting! Sure she just passed out from hell, but now she was awake in heaven! She rolled over, accidentally falling off the side of the bed. She slid off the side and crashed onto the floor. She was quiet for a second before laughing and pushing the blonde hairs from her heated face. She hugged the shirt, pouring all her feelings into it.

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself~” A sly, velvety voice called from the doorway.

Annie froze up, her eyes trailing the floor till she reached socks. They trailed up some more, outlining every detail off the black leggings that followed. She went up a black skirt and then, eyeing the familiar shirt from that evening, swallowed nervously.

“Sinners are Winners”

“I . . . I’m sorry . . . I was just-“ Annie wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“No, no. If anything continue, I found it quite satisfying.” Mikasa said leaning against the wall, crossing her arms and smirking.

Why was she acting so seductive? Didn’t she remember what had happened? Wasn’t she disgusted at her for being a lesbian? Annie felt her heart began to beat faster. Any quicker and she was sure she would explode. She watched as Mikasa walked over towards her. She was afraid of Mikasa hitting her so she quickly slid up against the wall. She didnt see herself being able to get out of this easily. Mikasa was known for being very swift and strong, maybe even better then her. It was one of the reasons Annie admired her.

Annie felt the wall close up behind her. She was cornered. She threw her arms up in front of her for protection, though they quivered unsteadily. She squeezed her eyes closed and prepared for impact. She never felt it though.

A soft, warm, touch connected with her wrist. She felt a slight shock and opened her eyes, looking up. Mikasa was in front of her, gently spreading her arms away from her face and crawling closer.

“Shh . . . Please . .don’t be afraid, “ she heard Mikasa whisper, her eyes falling on her lips.

Her breath hitched as she felt Mikasa gently pin her arms on the carpeted floor. Her heart fluttered and she felt nauseous, but strangely safe. She lowered her knees from her chest to the ground, laying her legs in front of her. She lifted her head shyly, her face red, to meet soft grey eyes. 

“Annie . . . “ Mikasa whispered,

Oh she loved it when Mikasa said her name. This was a bit different though. Her voice was filled with lustful intent and neediness. Something she wanted from Annie that no one else had ever asked for. Could she give it to her?

Annie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Mikasa pinned her arms above her head, sliding her mouth onto Annie’s. She felt Mikasa’s soft lips on her own, smooth and just like she had imagined. When she felt a warm tongue sneak into her open mouth, her eyes rolled back and she melted under the touch. She squirmed when Mikasa touched her tongue, whining against her lips.

Mikasa explored the inside of Annie’s mouth, connecting with her tongue multiple times. She slid Annie’s hands onto the ground again, feeling her quivering, small, body underneath her. She tried to control herself from jumping the girl. She let go of her wrists and slid her hands around Annie’s waist, sitting criss-cross and pulling Annie into her lap. Annie threw her arms around Mikasa’s neck and locked her legs tightly around the girls waist. 

This was really happening. Annie decided to make the most of it.

She snuck her hands into Mikasa’s jet black hair, tugging firmly. Her lust purred happily making her want even more. Mikasa growled in response and detached her mouth from Annie’s, a trail of thick saliva connected her mouth with Annie’s bottom lip. 

Annie was bright red against her pale colored skin, tears leaked from her eyes sliding down her blushing face. A line of drool trailed down her lip, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog. Her hair was a slight mess, light gold strands of hair flailing wildly. When Mikasa looked at this hot, horny, girl she was filled with lust and possessiveness, 

‘I did that. Nobody else.’ She thought while licking the saliva from her lips and swallowing.

Mikasa suddenly lifted Annie up and placed her on the bed next to them. She had been dreaming of this moment, the moment when she fucked Annie Leonhart until she was crying her name. She was going to make this last.

“Your mine, got that?” She whispered to Annie below her.

“Mik . .asa .” Annie whispered between breathes. 

Mikasa dove down, sinking her teeth into Annie’s neck. Annie squeaked and began to claw at Mikasa’s back as she felt her suck on the skin there. She whimpered when Mikasa nipped at her ear and began unbuttoning her white dress shirt. 

“You like it rough don’t you~” She felt Mikasa whisper against her neck.

Annie nodded slowly, shivering against Mikasa’s breath on her neck. She felt Mikasa unbutton the last clip. She whined as Mikasa started rubbing her hands up her body till she was at the clips of her bra. She pulled Annie up, sitting straight with her hands behind their back. Annie closed her eyes, feeling Mikasa break the connection of her bra. Slowly, Mikasa brung the straps over Annie’s shoulders, smirking. 

“I love you . . .” Mikasa whispered into Annie’s ear as she pulled Annie’s bra completely off.

Annie had never felt more welcomed and safe in Mikasa’s arm. She felt a little embarrassed at her exposed skin but also felt it was right for Mikasa to be the first person to see her like this. Her dream was a reality. Finally, and to think all she had to do was faint.

“I’m gonna savor every drop that leaks out of you~” Mikasa smirked, never breaking eye contact with the blushing girl beneath her.

Someone kicked open the door without a single knock, effectively slamming it against the wall.

“Oi, Mikasa ! I forgot my backpack here, do you know where-“ 

“Gyaah !!” Annie squealed at the intrusion and jump scare, pulling her arms over her bare chest. 

Mikasa whipped her head around obviously irritated,  
“Eren, get the fuck out of my room !!”

“What the hell?! Also, since when do you scream like that ?” The tan teenager snapped. He hadn’t seen Annie’s small undressed figure under Mikasa.

“Wait- “ 

Scratch that.

“Is that Annie !?” He yelled,

“Ugh ! Eren !! Get. OUT.” The ravenette said firmly, leaning down to grab a book and throw it at the boy with pinpoint accuracy. Annie shuffled and hid underneath the blankets to conceal herself. 

“Are you two fucking ?!” Eren asked, laughing as he nearly dodged the object.

“None of your business Eren ! “ Mikasa shouted,

“Maybe . . .” Eren heard from under the comforter,

“Are you serious?! Oh my god. I gotta tell Levi-“

“Eren you may be my brother but don’t think I won’t beat your ass in front of your own boyfriend.” Mikasa countered.

Annie thought for a moment before sneaking her hand from the covers and grabbing Mikasa’s.

“It’s fine . . .” She whispered, partly hoping they wouldn’t hear.

At this Mikasa seemed shocked, while Eren took the distraction and ran back out of the room, hurdling down the carpeted stairs. Mikasa looked towards Annie, the small girl was hiding under the blankets. 

‘Adorable . . .’ She thought smirking to herself.

“Did you mean it ?” She heard from underneath.

Mikasa was quiet for a moment before answering.

“Of course. I love you Annie Leonhart. I have for a long time, “ She remarked, sliding under the blanket to get to Annie. She slid her hands against Annie’s face and gently caressed her cheek with her thumbs., whispering praise to the blonde.

“You’re beautiful, no, gorgeous. You’re very strong and incredibly smart to back it up. Everything I want in a girlfriend .”

Annie felt her breath escape her when she heard the last part of Mikasa’s sentence. She really wanted be her lover? Annie felt the wave that had swallowed her turn into a small puddle she could easily shatter into a thousand droplets with one kick. It would take a little bit more to fully convince her, but she was ok with letting her walls done for now. 

‘Or forever . . .’ A small voice giggled inside her. 

But was she ready for a relationship?

Mikasa pushed the stray hairs behind Annie’s ear, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Yep, definitely ready.

She could hear the door downstairs close with a slam, they had left. Why exactly had she said they could tell people about her and Mikasa? She had just felt it didn’t matter anymore. She wasn’t alone after all, she had an Ackerman at her side. She felt much more relaxed for some reason as well. Maybe she was just tired from Mikasa’s beast.

What now? She still held her arms around her chest, hiding any private areas. She probably needed to find her shirt and get out of there.

She slipped out of the blankets and reached for her bra when she heard a lonely whine behind her. She turned around, light blush spreading across her face.

“Don’t go . . .” Mikasa pleaded, wrapping her arms around Annie’s waist and pulling her into her lap. Mikasa nuzzled Annie’s neck lovingly as she reached to lower Annie’s arms. 

“Stay here . . .With me . .” Mikasa whispered as she breathed in Annie’s vanilla smell.

Annie couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. Stay? Here?? Was she allowed to accept this offer? They had known each other for a whole year, they just barely talked. They many glances and longing stares were enough to make up for that though. She could stay. She wanted to stay. So she did

————————————————-————————————————-

“This is Annie, she’s in our history class. “ Mikasa stated, a hand placed around the blondes waist, keeping her pinned next to Mikasa’s side.

It was the following Monday. Annie had stayed at Mikasa’s apartment for the weekend. (And boy was it worth it.) Mikasa had drove both of them to school and was now showing Annie to her friends. She recognized Eren and Levi from before, sending them a slight glare. Eren was sitting with the raven laying in his lap, one hand possessively wrapped around Eren’s shoulder. 

Sitting next to them were two kids Annie recognized from seeing them standing around Mikasa, though she didn’t know their names. A girl with a brown ponytail and a potato stuffed into her mouth and a boy with a shaved head. They both had golden eyes and the IQ of a seven year old, at least, that was the vibe she was getting from the boy. 

On the flip side of the table, Annie saw another male couple. She knew because she could see them secretly holding hands underneath the table, plus, she had seen the freckled boy pressing the two-toned hair boy up against a locker after school. She didn’t mean to see it, she just happened to accidentally stay late after school and sneak a peek at the two kissing boys.

Annie sighed, “You forgot to tell them the reason your introducing me idiot.” She snickered, pushing her light gold bangs next to her ear.

“Right, sorry. Annie this is Eren, Levi, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco.” Mikasa replied, point at each one as she named, who, in turn, waved carelessly back. 

“Everyone, this is Annie. My new girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next one shot will be posted later then I expected so bare with me. It will be Kiribaku though! Thanks for reading!! ☺️🙏
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I will occasionally be working on another series about my original Kiribaku family one-shots. I’ll probably post some between posting other chapters of other works, so look forward to angst, fluff, and your favorite ship! (If you like kiribaku)


End file.
